


Nuclear Falls

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: The FallOut Series [2]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Multi, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Part of my Fallout series.There was a group of horrible mutated creatures and escaped killing machines, that had been scouting for scrap and items they could use as they moved through the desert side of waste land. The leader comes a cross cryo-builds not approved by Vault tech. He opens them to find only a child and an old man. The child's pale skin interests the leader, seeing the kid as a cute pet and the old man as some labor. The kid is too small and weak-hearten to battle, so he keeps them either near his side at all times or in a protected base. But the kid has a sister and she had been in a Vault with another old man. She has been looking for her brother ever since.





	1. Chapter 1

\---------------------

\---------------------

 

**[Prologue]**

  
_Hot....it's hot....everything is burning....I don't feel like getting up....I just want to sleep.....Just let me sleep..._

 

The sound of clinking metal and running motors fills his ears to the point of ringing, yet he pays no mind. His consciousness somewhere in the cloudless sky. The heat of the

sun bares its fangs deeply in his raw flesh. Soon, though, one of his many subordinates wakes him with their ruff voice.

 

"Captain, sir. Our spotters sees some Vault exiles. Do you want to loot them?"

 

Slowly his eyes open and with a slight turn of his head, groans tiredly.

 

"Eight-ball....Take them in, alive....then have them lead us to their Vault. Tell you more late...."

 

He shifts to his side and continues to sleep under the radiation of light. 

 

This man....living in a land surrounded by desert, has grown tan and his hair in two colors. Blond and brown. From having many fights and training in his youth, his body has

maintained tight muscles. A unique height not match by normal humans and eyes that no one else has. (You can see the _Awful_ picture)

\--------------

The man was left alone all day, his followers understanding that if they want to live that they do not wake him up any more than they have. One too many times have shown

what happens. They did their mission and Kicked the Weaker Vault Dwellers and kept a few stronger ones as labor for some of the gross or boring things they don't like doing

or don't know how. They even kept a few teachers, to add to the growing collection. They are a big group and getting bigger. The main forces don't need a lot of man power

and stay near the base. This Vault is their's now and they leave a few of their own to live in it and as back up if Raiders manage to damage any of the others before being eaten

alive by....certain followers.

 

When night came, the leader woke up to roam and feed. The temperature drops at night to the point one would think it frosts over. He loves it just as much as the heat.

Contract and contradiction are two of his favorite words. Others being Duality and Chaos....Chocolate....Rad-aid.....Meat....He's never had vegetables before...probably

gross....he wants to try just to spit it out and laugh.

\-----------------------  
  


**Yeah, it's short man, but what did you expect out of a barely thought out story?**

 

**The other one actual had been written out...but why do the easier story when you can hurt yourself?**

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....For the longest time, I had no Idea how to.....put pictures that can be seen on here....all I had to do was....copy and paste it directly to the....FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Whatever! Don't Care! 
> 
> Although this does mean I'm going to take advantage of this.
> 
> Another New Story Despite not finishing the others!
> 
> I'm EVIL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In each and every chapter there will be only one picture at the beginning.

\----------

\----------

  
A woman with pink dyed hair glances from the eating tables and spots her leader walking towards the darkness.

 

"Boss, you're up! Want some thing to eat before you go on your walk? Also, could you tell the patrols to stop looking for lizards? I want scorpion!"

 

"Pyronica! Cold out tonight, huh? You know if I see patrol, I'm just going to kick them for no reason. The minute they see me, they'll run for their moms that never

loved them! But I'll get you a scorpion, if you share it with me."

 

"Sure thing boss, just don't try to eat the tail like last time."

 

"Why keep the tail if I can't eat it? I'm immune to scorpion if I eat it enough!"

 

"Sir...that's not how it-"

 

"Got to go now, make sure there's food left over for when I come back! I'll eat later!!"

 

She twitched her visible eye two times and frowned. Turning a round, she went back to going over the map they've made so far to check over how accurate it is.

Half right, half wrong...over all not bad, just fix the wrong stuff. This is why they need teachers, so they can map out the waste land.

 

She looks up at the cloud covered night sky. She remembers when she was young and living with her raider mother. Her mom did her best in the group their were with. One

day their group found a water tower still intact and a building near by with beds and burnt kitchen, that's when they met the boss. Looks like the younger version of him now

but with freckles. The height and all...just...like a teen with freckles. Never asked why he didn't grow...as long it wasn't a problem, it's fine.

 

When we found him, the raid leader wanted to kill him. He killed raid leader instead. It was a scary day...I thought it was cool and also natural to do stuff like _that_. He became

the new leader. Mom didn't like it, she didn't complain though. We need the raiders. Boss never seen a kid before and I was the first one he met. We're best friends now

and he helped me dye my hair pink.

 

He didn't know how to interact with other people though, nor how bodies work. When I had my first period...yeah I'm a late bloomer. He was so confused, like why am I

bleeding but not dying? I do this every month until I'm forty something or another! What???? Mom didn't want to explain where babies come from so she told him they come

from vegetables. Which is one of the reasons he's obsessed with finding them. The stuff we have are fruit and I am not telling him that carrots are not a fruit. He thinks all

veggies are green and gross....half of our food stock are "not Veggies" and apples. "Not Veggies" are vegetables that don't taste gross when you cook them.

 

"Pyronica, does this cactus soup need more rats?"

 

"..."

 

"Pyronica?"

 

"...I'm busy, teeth."

 

"Find, I'll ask Key-hole."

 

She lost her train of thought, now she'll have to go over the map again.

\-----------------------------

Bill Cipher is my name, that I know. I also know a lot of violent stuff. Fighting and math, science....I know that. Human parts and feelings not so much. Being with all these

humans that think like me is a great feeling...but I want to meet the humans that aren't like me. That grew up with morals, but aren't boring. I remember when I left that

stupid lab with that scientist....Six-fingers is what I call him. He and I had a disagreement after and went separate ways. What a falling out.

 

I look at the feral ghouls that I busted their skulls open and think...Did they control their actions or can they not control it? I did it on propose despite the fact that they weren't

bothering me and I went after them.

 

"Well....that happened!"

 

I laugh a few minutes before boredom sets in. I sigh and continue to walk.

 

"I wish I wasn't bored."

 

Usually I love walks, but this one isn't fun. My moment of quiet is loosing luster. Maybe I should go back now? I decide to sit down on a rock and stare at the stars that peek out of the clouds. 

 

"So gloomy...just like Six-fingers! He was always frowning and grumpy."

 

I remember him telling me about before waste land...how he was in a cryo-pod....people wish on falling meteors called shooting stars right? If I see one, I'll do that because why not? Maybe it will work? Probably not right a way....

 

"Oh! A burning rock being kicked out of the sky!"

 

I make a wish and make sure not to tell any of the lost souls of the desert. I like to think Shooting stars are the out casts the universe did't want any more and left to bite the cosmic dust. I'd welcome them with open arms!

 

\------------

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, what do you want a picture of? A scorpion or something? Only one picture every chapter.

\------------------------

Bill decided that since there was nothing to do, he would go back to the base and round up some guys to locate the meteor in case it was close by and make into material to use.

 

He walked back with a skip in his step. 

\-------------------------------------

 

**Then a mutant scorpion appeared.**

 

Bill had a grin on his dark face. The scorpion swipes at him and he jumps back and takes out a sword from his belt and a handgun with three barrels, a long clip connected to an ammo box.

 

“Time to bring some more rations!”

 

The scorpion once again lunges and swings its stinger at him. He dodges the stinger but the claw of the beast nicks him on the arm. 

 

“Ouch! Ha! That’s funny, but not as funny as using your corpse as a boat!”

 

The scorpion doesn't retort, mostly because it can't. It swipes a few more times before running behind him, Bill rushes in another direction to avoid the swinging tail. A head of him is a large gulch with a narrow opening. It chased him from directly behind him. Waiting for the right moment.

The maniac shoots past the scorpion and at the fragile connection from a large boulder to a ledge. The accumulated mineral fragments crash suddenly onto the mutated creature, leaving it to frantically scrape and scratch at the ground. Pulling up dirt with quick claws that Bill hacks a way at. One claw down, the other to go.

 

The Scorpion moves more restless with its blood spreading, dripping and a Spencer covered mouth screeching, screaming. The scorpion slows down as Bill watches with a smile as wicked as he is. He loves watching beast squirming and writhing until it gives in, especially when they never wavers in its useless fight for life. <3 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

He thinks to himself about how he’ll get the boulder off. If he was at full strength like back then, then he would just get rid of the boulder entirely. Alas, he has weakened due to the lack of certain items he isn’t allowed to mention because of the “programming” in his brain.

 

“What a beautiful brain I do have!”,he pats his own head with glee.   
  


Looking at his state-of-the-art pitboy, the upgraded and personalized one he custom made from a stolen one and brings up the radio and switches to the right frequency.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Hey, Pyronica!”

 

_ “Yes, sir?” _

 

“Bring some men over, I’ve got scorpion under a boulder I want to eat.”

 

_ “Heck yes! Boys-” _

 

The radio cuts off, but they can still find out where he is by tracking the pitboy on him.

 

“Someone loves scorpion kabobs….”

 

Bill decides to sit on a large rock next to the Scorpse. **(Scorpion + Corpse)**

 

“Hum~ A nap wouldn’t hurt~”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


End file.
